


Sippin' Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between those original missions, and the Motion Picture, Bones has a bit of time to himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sippin' Time

He was military...that brought the love of a good strong brew...either of the coffee type, or the distilled form.

But when the day came to a close and he was finished dealing with the yammerheads and optimistic cadets who believed they would cure the next outbreak of Arcturian Flu, Leonard McCoy wanted the comforts of home when he was on Earth.

That meant honest-to-frying pan food, cooked in traditional greasy style, and a big glass of tea. The tea had to be just right...none of those fancy blends or alien flavors added. His personal method for brewing tea was to bring the water to a boil, drop the tea bags in and remove it from heat, covering it to let the bags release their full flavor.

Once it had cooled to near room temperature...all a matter of time, mind you, then he'd cut the strong tea brew with a little water and add the final ingredient. Sugar. In larger amounts than he'd ever let one of his own patients drink, typically.

As the first sip went down his throat, he appreciated the pure, simple pleasure with a sigh and a smacking of his lips, before chasing it with a bite of cornbread. The green beans cooked with pork, the three pieces of ham, the thick mashed potatoes and gravy...all of it was a little slice of heaven for him. It reminded him that joy wasn't something just found in alien spores, or a joke at Spock's expense.

This, he decided, was about the only good reason to attend conferences on Earth.

He was more than pleased to let the automation clean up for him, putting the dishes into the hopper before moving on to the living area, refreshed glass in his hand. He settled in his chair, put the glass on the table beside him, and picked up his journal-reader. Catching up on the latest treatments, procedures, and diseases was just the way to spend his sippin' time, without worry for interruption. After all, Jim was stuck in admiralty hell, Spock was on Vulcan, Scott was refitting the Enterprise, and Chapel, apparently, was pursuing further education.

Life was quiet and good.

The smile that touched his lips in the next moment was testimony to knowing it would not last for long, so he had better enjoy his sippin' time while he could.


End file.
